The present invention relates to a vertical press for the moulding of plastics materials, particularly thermosetting plastics materials.
Vertical presses for thermosetting plastics materials are known which are provided with a fixed plate and a movable plate having large cylinders which move the movable plate towards the fixed plate. Due to the large dimensions of the actuator cylinders, the movement of the movable plate in these presses involves movements of large quantities of oil.
Vertical presses are also known which are provided with mechanical means for clamping the movable plate and with actuator means which cause upward vertical movement of the other plate. This system involves great complications, particularly when an injection unit is installed, since it is necessary also to move the injection unit during the injection-compression process.